Such ventilation-mounted holders are already known in several configurations and comprise a carrier body on the backside of which are arranged a backwardly protruding holding bracket for engaging around a ventilation lamella in the automobile, and a support element to fix the ventilation-mounted holder onto the ventilation lamella assembly. A holding device or an adapter for attaching a holding device for a smartphone or a tablet is then disposed on the front side of the carrier body by means of a joint.
Ventilation-mounted holders present an alternative for suction cup holders that can be attached to the windscreen or the dashboard with the help of a suction cup. It is however often impossible to fix such a suction cup holder on the dashboard, due to the lack of sufficiently smooth and appropriately positioned attachment surfaces; in addition, when attaching them to the windscreen, this inevitably creates visual obstructions. For this reason, ventilation-mounted holders have proven to be an alternative preventing such problems.
However, ventilation-mounted holders present other types of problems. On the one hand, covering the ventilation slots blocks the outflow of air, and on the other hand, cold air exiting the slots when using the air conditioning in summer, or hot air exiting the slots when using the heating in winter, could affect the operation of the smartphones or tablet computers.
A ventilation-mounted holder allowing for a partial offset of the arrangement of the held device upwards or downwards with respect to the ventilation lamella assembly is also known. With this known ventilation-mounted holder, a bracket for fixing on a ventilation lamella is provided on one end on the backside of a relatively short arm, and a pair of clamping jaws for holding the device is arranged on the front side in the region of the other end of the arm. Here the bracket is rotatably disposed on the respective end of the arm so that the arm can also be pivoted in the lateral direction, and the arm and the bracket can be secured in the respectively selected rotary position. However, this known ventilation-mounted holder proves to be a rather instable construction since it has no support at all with the exception of the bracket for engaging over a ventilation lamella.